Ça je m'en souviens
by Flavie Octavia
Summary: Bucky est retrouvé, capturé et emmené au Shield, mais il ne se souvient de rien. Steve tente alors de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.


Pour lecteur avertit.

Disclaimer: Steve et Bucky ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

* * *

Ça je m'en souviens

.

.

.

Il était là. Oh, bien sûr son esprit n'y était pas. Mais le corps de Bucky était là. Son Bucky. Son ami d'enfance, sa famille, son passé.

Nul doute que le soldat de l'hiver avait prit place dans sa tête. Mais il pouvait le faire revenir, il l'avait déjà fait une fois.

_ « Il a prit un sacré coup sur la tête. Indiqua Natasha non loin d'eux. »

Alors il s'approcha un peu plus. Son ami d'enfance était assit et attaché solidement, si bien que Steve s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

_ « Bucky ? »

Il releva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

_ « Steve ? »

Si Captain America était interrogatif pour attirer l'attention du soldat de l'hiver, autant celui-ci l'était parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'identité de la personne en face de lui.

_ « Oui. C'est moi. Confirma Rogers d'une voix douce, tu te souviens de moi ?

_ Un peu… »

Ce n'était pas la voix dure du soldat de l'hiver mais ce n'était pas non plus celle assurée du Bucky de ses souvenirs. Juste la voix constamment incertaine du nouveau James Buchanan Barnes.

_ « Ça va aller… »

Bon Steve n'en était pas tellement sûr mais il essayait d'en avoir les intonations.

_ « Je m'en occupe. »

Un homme vint détacher le brun sous le regard vigilant du blond, puis les conduisit jusqu'aux appartements de ce dernier.  
Quand la porte se referma, il soupira.

_ « Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. La salle de bain est au fond à gauche. »

Sans un mot, Bucky s'y dirigea tandis que Steve se laissait tomber sur le lit. Avec lui son ami était en sécurité et pourrait se reconstruire, peu importe le temps qu'il faudra.

L'eau de la douche le ramena sur terre. Il se leva puis chercha des vêtements propres pour James. Un jogging gris et un débardeur noir feraient amplement l'affaire. Captain America déposa ensuite les affaires sur le bord du lavabo. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer le corps couvert de cicatrice du sergent qui se dessinait malgré la vapeur. Cependant il ne remarqua pas le regard en coin que lui lança le brun tandis que le captain Rogers tournait les talons.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le soldat de l'hiver réapparu dans la chambre seulement vêtu du jogging.

_ « Comment tu te sens ? »

Bucky se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_ « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Même réponse.

_ « Tu as faim ? »

Cette fois, il secoua négativement la tête. Le blond ramena deux verres d'eau et une boite de petits gâteaux qu'il posa sur la commode.

_ « J'aimerais qu'on parle de tes souvenirs, tu veux bien ? »

Son ami d'enfance s'assit sur le lit, attendant que Steve poursuive.

_ « Dis-moi de quoi tu te souviens. »

James prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et organiser ses pensées.

_ « Prends tout le temps que tu veux.

_ Je… Je me souviens… Des nuits où je dormais chez toi… Et qu'on posait les matelas au sol…

_ C'est bien. De quoi d'autre te rappelles-tu ?

_ Tu… Tu mettais du papier… dans tes chaussures… Et ta mère s'appelait Sarah…

_ C'est ça Buck, c'est ça. »

Le héros de l'Amérique se permit de sourire.

_ « Ça vient par flash… Parfois c'est quelque seconde et heureux… Parfois c'est plusieurs minutes et violent… »

Les points du brun se serraient et tremblaient. Steve posa une main sur les siennes.

_ « Ça va aller d'accord ? On prendra tout le temps qu'il faudra mais tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets. Je t'aiderais, peu importe comment, mais je t'aiderais. »

Bucky acquiesça.  
Ensuite, le super soldat lui proposa un gâteau.

_ « Tu les aimais beaucoup. Indiqua-t-il face au regard que lui portait son ami. »

Celui-ci croqua dans le biscuit, mâcha et avala.

_ « Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

Réponse négative.

.

.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Steve essaya de faire remonter des souvenirs, soit avec des photographies de leur frères d'armes, soit avec des musiques, ou encore avec des faits marquant de leur époques. Quelque fois cela marchait mais la plupart du temps ses efforts ne marchaient pas.

Alors le blond tenta le tout pour le tout.

_ « Bucky… Tu crois en moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête.  
Rogers s'agenouilla devant le lit, entre les jambes du brun. Lorsqu'il commença à défaire son pantalon, il l'arrêta de sa main de métal.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gronda James

_ Tu me fais confiance ?

_ Oui mais…

_ Alors ne t'inquiète pas et laisse toi faire. »

Lentement, l'emprise bionique se défit et Steve reprit son travail. Tandis que la bouche du super soldat embrassait le ventre du soldat de l'hiver, sa main massait doucement l'entre-jambe de ce même soldat hivernal.  
L'effet escompté ne tarda pas. Il se mit à durcir en même temps que la respiration du sergent se saccadait. Et quand il arriva à un état que le blond jugea suffisant, il dégagea le sexe du brun de sa prison de tissu.

Ils se fixèrent, tout deux le souffle erratique.

Captain America souffla sur le gland de son vis-à-vis, le faisant frémir. Il recommença plusieurs fois, puis se décida enfin à sortir sa langue sur le bout du membre dressé.  
Il commença par en définir la longueur, laissant une longue trainé de salive. Puis sa bouche l'engloba finalement, et comme son antre humide ne prenait pas tout en son sein, sa main se joignit à la partie. Steve essayait de synchroniser ses mouvements de doigts avec les vas et viens de sa bouche mais la main au début hésitante de Bucky ne l'aidait pas vraiment.  
Celui-ci appuyait sur sa tête pour le faire accélérer.

Mais le captain Rogers sentait que le sergent Barnes ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Alors, accompagné d'un grognement de son ami, le blond se releva. Il attrapa les doigts de chair du brun et les mit dans sa bouche. Les yeux dans les yeux, avec cet éclat de désir, la langue du super soldat s'enroula autour et les lubrifia longuement.  
James eu un éclat de lucidité, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, puisqu'il déboutonna tant bien que mal le pantalon de Steve. Celui-ci porta ensuite les doigts mouillés à son entrée et inséra l'index. Bucky fit entrer son majeur de lui-même, faisant grimacer le super héros.

_ « Bouge les… Supplia-t-il presque. »

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Son instinct lui dictait de trouver la prostate du blond. Prostate qu'il cherchait ardemment. Il était brusque et peut-être douloureux, mais il n'écoutait que Steve qui n'était que gémissement. Celui-ci s'appuyait contre le soldat de l'hiver pour ne pas tomber et son sexe touchait le ventre bronzé du brun.

Il dut se faire violence pour retirer les doigts en lui mais quand il s'assit à califourchon et qu'il sentit le membre de Bucky contre son entrée, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'anticipation.  
La main froide de James se posa sur sa taille, l'incitant à s'installer.

Rogers regretta de ne pas avoir prévu de lubrifiant, Barnes n'étant pas une mince affaire. Et pour une fois, être un super soldat ne l'aidait pas dans cette situation.  
Le sergent était immobile mais sentait que son compagnon souffrait. Son corps semblait vouloir se souvenir de ses sensations apparemment déjà vécues mais son esprit restait définitivement ignorant quant à comment réagir face à cela. Il se contenta donc d'entremêler ses doigts de chair avec ceux du blond.

Après ce qui parut une éternité au soldat au bras bionique délicieusement compressé dans l'antre chaude, son ami d'enfance bougea les hanches. Il fit un premier lent va et vient. Il chercha à son tour la boule de nerf qui lui ferait voir les étoiles. Il montait et descendait le long de ce membre profondément en lui, provoquant de délicieuses frictions. Poussé par un désir soudain, Bucky donna un brusque coup de bassin.  
Steve poussa un petit cri quand sa prostate fut touchée.

_ « Hn ! Buck ! »

Ledit Buck s'évertuait à faire ressentir de nouveaux ces sensations à son partenaire.  
Les claquements de leur peau résonnaient dans la chambre, de même que les gémissements et cris du blond et les grognements du brun.

_ « Hmm… Aaah… ! Bu… Buck… Buck… Y ! Bucky ! »

Un grondement rauque lui répondit.

_ « Steve… »

Et ce fut trop. James ne put se contenir et jouit frappant une ultime fois la boule de nerf. Il se retint malgré tout de se laisser tomber en arrière en remarquant que le captain Rogers n'était pas venu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais étrangement, sa main fut plus rapide que celle de Steve à se poser sur le sexe de celui-ci. Ses doigts repartirent à la recherche de la prostate pendant qu'il frottait de son pouce le gland du super soldat qui ne tarda pas à jouir à son tour.

Quand il redescendit de son petit nuage de bien être, il essuya son compagnon et ils s'installèrent dans le lit.

Ça avait été un moment de plaisir, comme ils en avaient vécu des semblables par le passé, alors le blond avait pensé que revivre ces moments pourrait aider Bucky à se souvenir. Mais plus les minutes et plus le brun restait silencieux et stoïque et inquiétait son ami.

_ « Buck ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et s'approcha. Il attrapa le menton du blond entre ses doigts et colla leur bouches l'une à l'autre. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient lentement. Puis ils se séparèrent, à regret.

_ « Ça je m'en souviens. »


End file.
